Don and Jess: Oedipus Hex
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don meets Dan and Jess' parents. Oh this is going to be fun. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. First I want to say sorry for taking so long to get my last one up. Had a difficult time finding time to sit down and actually write. Second, I may be the last to know this but I just found out, that group, the Suicide Girls, are real. I did not know that. So, it's here. You finally get to meet Dan. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *shaking head with arms crossed*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"How are your youth group kids taking the loss of Chopper?" Jess asked as she and Don walked into the bar.

"They're upset." Don said. "But it's understandable. Chopper inspired quite a few of them to play."

They both waved to Cliff as they made their way over to their table.

"So my brother Dan is coming down this weekend with his family." Jess said. "They're going to be staying with my parents and Dan wants to meet you."

Don leaned forward on his arms. "Sounds ok to me. I mean I've met the other three, what's one more."

Jess smiled. "You'll also be meeting my parents."

That caused Don's arm to slip and he fell forward slightly. Jess laughed as Cliff set down two beers.

"Dare I ask what you said for him to do that?" Cliff asked, leaning on the table.

"I reminded him that by going to meet one of my brothers this weekend, he's also meeting my parents." Jess said.

Cliff laughed and clapped Don on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy. I'll say nice things at your funeral."

Don grumbled. "Thanks Cliff."

Shaking his head, Cliff walked away. Jess turned back to Don with a big smile.

"Don't worry Don, I told you. If Patrick likes you then you'll have no problem with Dad." Jess said.

"Are Pat and Jason going to be there?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, we don't get to see Dan and his family very much so we all take the time to meet up when they come down."

"Well I guess since I'll have back up, it won't be too bad."

Jess ran her hand over Don's head while resting her other hand and chin on his shoulder.

"You'll have me too." she said. "You'll be safe."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Saturday morning found Don and Jess getting ready to head to Jess' parents in New Jersey. It was a two hour drive and they were leaving at nine in the morning. Don sat on the bed and laced up his sneakers as Jess brushed her hair.

"What time are Dan and his family going to get there?" Don asked.

Jess placed down her brush and sat next to Don. "They arrived last night. Jason will be there around noon and Pat lives down the street so he'll be there long before us."

Don nodded and rested his arms on his knees. Jess smiled sweetly and ran her hand over his back.

"Relax hun." she said. "My mom is excited to meet you and Dad promised to behave since you already passed with Pat."

Don turned his head and smiled. "You have to stop saying the right things at the right time. That's my job."

Leaning down to kiss him, Jess tapped Don's nose. "Partners babe."

Don laughed and pulled Jess into a longer kiss. Breaking for air, they finished getting ready.

"What are we doing with Mia?" Don asked.

Before Jess could answer, there was a knock on the door. Don answered it and was more then a little confused to see Mac standing there.

"What are you doing here Mac?" Don asked, letting the older man in.

"He's what we're doing with Mia." Jess finally answered. "Mac offered to watch Mia for today."

"Why do I get the feeling everyone at the lab knows I'm meeting Jess' parents today?" Don asked.

Mac laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Because they do. Linds and Sid send their best wishes and Danny and Hawkes are planning for your funeral."

Don groaned causing Mac and Jess to laugh. Jess hooked Mia to her leash and gave her a kiss.

"Be good for Mac." Jess said. "And give Don a kiss."

Don knelt down and let Mia give him a kiss before Jess handed her leash to Mac.

Petting Mia, Mac smiled. "She'll be fine. I'm working today so she can help keep Danny in line."

Following Mac out of the apartment, Don locked the door and the three headed outside. Mac and Mia stood on the sidewalk and watched Don and Jess drive away. Heading down the sidewalk, Mac looked down at Mia.

"So Mia, I hear you and Danny get along pretty well. Feel like keeping tabs on him for me?" Mac asked.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don shifted nervously in the passenger's seat as Jess turned onto the street where she grew up.

"Don please relax." Jess said.

"I'm trying Jess, really I am." Don said.

"What's got you so nervous about meeting my parents?" Jess asked. "This can't be the first time you've done this."

"No it's not." Don said. "But the last time was in high school."

"Trust me, you'd have cause to be nervous if we were in high school." Jess said. "My dad was never nice to boys back then even if they passed with Pat."

Don relaxed some. "That's strangely comforting."

Jess smiled as she pulled into her parents' driveway. Don looked at the house. It was the right size for a family with five kids. Painted a light blue on the outside, the trim and shutters were a darker shade of blue and the roof was gray.

"Nice house Jess." Don said, getting out of the car. He stopped for a second. "Do your parents know about what's happened recently with John?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, Pat told them about it after we arrested him. Dad wants to thank you and Mom will probably hug you until you can't breath."

Don laughed. "That I can deal with."

"Butterfly!"

Jess turned to the house with a groan while Don looked at Jess with an amused face.

"Butterfly?" Don asked as Patrick and Jason walked over.

"I liked to watch and collect butterflies as a kid. One of the few girl type things I did." Jess explained with a sigh. "Call me it and you're sleeping on the couch."

Don raised his hands in surrender but laughed. Jason and Patrick shook hand with Don and hugged Jess.

"Just had to call me Butterfly didn't you Jas?" Jess said, hugging her brother.

Jason shrugged. "I figured it was time Don found out your secret." he looked at Don. "What do you think?"

Don shook his head. "I'm not allowed to say anything or I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Patrick patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting."

"I'm surprised Mom didn't come rushing out the moment we pulled in." Jess said, taking Don's hand.

"She tried." Jason said. "Dad cuffed her to one of the kitchen cabinets."

"See in my house, that would have gotten a shiver down the spine and a bad comment." Don said.

"Trust me, we aren't saying it," Patrick said. "but we are all thinking it."

Jess and Jason nodded their agreement. They walked into the house and into a staring contest between Detective Sgt. Dale Angell and Marie Angell.

"Um, Mom, Dad, Jess and Don are here." Jason said carefully.

Don leaned down to Jess. "Should I ask?"

"Dad won't give Mom the key because Mom is being difficult." Jess said. "They'll snap out of it in a second. Just watch Pat and Jason."

Don nodded and paid attention to Jess' brothers. They both walked over to their parents and after giving each other a three count, they poked their parents in the sides, causing both the jump. All the Angell kids and Don cracked up laughing at the startled looks on Dale and Marie's faces.

(A/N: I do this to my mom all the time when she gets focused on something and forgets there are other people around. Drives her nuts.)

Marie and Dale faced Don and Jess.

Turning back to her husband, Marie nodded to the cuff around her wrist. "Gonna undo me so I can go say hi to my daughter?"

Dale sighed and handed the key to Marie. Making quick work of the cuff, Marie tossed the key back to Dale before rushing over to Jess and Don. At what had to be five three, Marie had light brown hair with gray streaking through it and brown eyes. She quickly hugged Jess before moving to Don.

"So you are the boy that's been dating my daughter." Marie said.

Don nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Marie smiled and motioned for Don to come closer so she could hug him around the neck. Don, with a smile of his own, bent down to hugged Marie.

"Thank you for keeping my baby girl safe." Marie whispered.

"I would never let John near her again." Don whispered back. "I promise you that."

Marie pulled away and patted Don's cheek. "You're a good boy."

Jess smiled watching Don and Marie. Dale walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Hi baby girl." he said.

Jess rested her head on her father's chest. "Hey Dad. You're going to play nice right?"

Dale laughed. "I already promised both your brothers and Mom that I would." he looked down at Jess. "He seems very important to you."

Jess nodded. "The most important a guy has ever been."

"I'm happy to hear that Butterfly." Dale said. He let go of Jess and stepped closer to Don and Marie. "Are you going to let me say hello Marie?"

Marie stepped back from Don and motioned for Dale to go ahead. Dale stepped up to Don and held out his hand. Don shook his hand and was surprised when Dale pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"You protected Butterfly," Dale said. "that goes a long way with me and my sons."

"I love your daughter sir." Don said. "She means the world to me and I will always do my best to protect her."

Dale clapped Don the back and stepped away. "Well now that you've met Marie and I, we just have to wait for Dan and his family to wake up."

"They're still asleep?" Jason asked.

Marie nodded. "Yeah, the kids stayed up late and being pregnant, Liz is tired."

"Liz is pregnant?" Jess asked. "When did this happen and how did I not know?"

"Relax Butterfly, she's only about a month and a half along." Dan said coming in. "We just told Mom and Dad last week."

Dan was Patrick's height and looked just like Dale with dark brown hair and green eyes. He could have been Patrick's twin if his hair had been lighter. Dan walked over to Jess and hugged her. Then facing Don, he repeated what his father had done, shaking Don's hand and pulling him into a hug to thank him for keeping Jess safe.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny walked into Mac's office and stopped short when he saw Mia sitting next to Mac's desk.

"Boss what's Mia doing here?" Danny asked.

Mac smiled. "I offered to watch her while Flack and Angell went to her parents' house."

"Are we allowed to have a dog in the lab?" Danny asked.

Mac arched a brow at Danny. "Need I bring up the dog that now lives with you that you brought in?"

Danny cleared his throat, thinking of Louie who was sitting at home. "Ok you have a point."

(A/N: Remember the episode where Danny brought in the dog that Hawkes said looked like him. That's the dog I'm talking about. I decided Danny kept him.)

"So how did the dead man walking look when you picked Mia up?" Danny asked.

Mac laughed. "Uh well he looked calm but I get the feeling he's nervous."

Danny crossed his arms. "Don't blame him."

"So do you have something for me or are you just avoiding work?" Mac asked.

Danny suddenly remembered the case file in his hands and opened it to tell Mac what he had found.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After being at the house for about an hour, everyone was awake and in the living room talking. Liz was a few inches taller then Marie, but still shorter then Jess with short black hair and pale blue eyes. The kids, Mattie, six, and Anna, four, were mini versions of their mother and aunt. Mattie was just like Jess only she had hazel eyes and Anna was a like looking at Liz only smaller. Mattie was currently sitting between Jess and Don telling Jess about what she had been doing lately in school.

"And we're starting Spanish in a week." Mattie said. "I don't really want to learn it but my teacher said I had to."

"Well if you need any help just have your dad call me and I'll help you." Jess said.

Mattie smiled at the thought of her aunt helping her with school work. Don sat back against the couch, watching Jess and Mattie with a smile on his face. He had never really seen her with kids before and watching her with her nieces was something else.

"So Don,"

Liz's voice pulled Don out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Don said, turning his attention to Jess' sister-in-law.

"Jess tells us you come from a cop family too." Liz said.

Don nodded. "My dad's a cop and his father was. People like to say with the history of cops in my family that I bleed blue."

Dale laughed. "I was told the same thing."

Since entering the house, Don had completely relaxed and was able to enjoy the day.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at Don as he climbed into bed that night.

"So, that wasn't so bad was it?" Jess asked.

Don rolled onto his side and held his head up with his hand.

"No it wasn't." Don admitted. "Once I stopped being nervous it was easier."

Jess allowed Don to pull her into his arms and settled her head on his chest.

"They all like you." Jess said. "They really do."

Don ran his hand over Jess' head and smiled. "Good cause I like them too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Don has jumped the last two hurdles. He has met Jess' last brother and his family and the parents. I remember my ex meeting my grandfather and that's where I got the idea for Don's feelings. I swear I thought my ex was going to run when he met my grandfather. Anyway, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
